Nerf Blaster Wiki
Nerf Blaster Wiki Welcome to the Nerf Blaster Wiki, the largest Nerf Wiki, the base of the N-Strike Squad and the 14th largest Toy Wiki on Wikia out of 49. We currently have on . This wiki is a source of information for all of your Nerf, Super Soaker, Lazer Tag, Buzz Bee, Lanard, Air Zone, N-Force or Ammunition needs! Find more about what blaster you have, what theme it is from, and what to think about when choosing your next weapon! You can help us by for us today! since June 2009. We have very high expectations of anonymous contributors. If anything that is either spam or vandalism is found, it will be reverted and we will deal the necessary consequences. Do note, that your edits will be shown up on the main page if this wiki, so admins can see what you are doing. So please, behave well on this wiki and have fun. Recent Wiki Activity FEATURED REVIEWS Coming Soon... Create an Article Monthly Poll Which blasters are you going to buy during the Fall season? Blazin' Bow Centurion Guardian Crossbow Hammer Shot Heartbreaker Bow Pink Crush Power Pair Rapidstrike CS-18 Revonix360 SledgeFire Wildshot ADMIN POLICIES Previous Poll Results Should there be a bot on this wiki? User Rights * Regular user: At least 0 edits * Rollback: 500 edits and no vandalism OR hard work and at least 200 edits with no records of spam or vandalism OR VERY HARD work with any number of edits with no records of spamming or vandalism * Chat Moderator/Chatmod: Don't talk crap during chats at all * Administrator: 2000 Edits and no vandalism * Bureaucrat: 4750 Edits and no vandalism * SPECIAL CASES: Help a lot and do a lot of work to get promoted (any number of edits needed) Do note, we do not accept promotion requests. Privileges * Regular User: Nothing Special * Rollback: Undoing Vandalism is easier * Administrator: Can block users and delete pages * Bureaucrat: Can promote users News * The whole Zombie Strike line is announced. * The N-Strike Elite Mega Javelin is leaked, along with another blaster without a known name. * Nerf Blaster Wiki hits 1000 articles!!! * Nerf Blaster Wiki hits 995 articles! 5 more to go! * Soundmedia.ch leaked out Rebelle's release date, 30 November. * Nerf Blaster Wiki hits 975 articles! 25 more articles to go! * The Centurion is leaked. * The Revonix360 and Blazin' Bow are shown off at the New York Toy Fair. * Nerf Blaster Wiki hits 950 articles! VERY CLOSE TO 1000!!! * Nerf Wiki and Nerf Blaster Wiki formed an alliance. Newest Nerf Blasters * Arctic Shock * Blazin' Bow * Centurion * Crossfire Bow * Firestrike (N-Strike Elite) * Flash Blast * Fusefire * Guardian Crossbow * Hammer Shot * HeartBreaker Bow * Javelin * Pink Crush * Ripshot * Ricochet * Shotwave * Sidestrike * SledgeFire * Sneak Attacker * Wildshot Newest Non-Nerf Blasters * Colossus 2 * Cougar * Drench 'n Blast * Double Barrel Blaster * Gargoyle * Hydro Current * Jaguar * Overlord * Panther * Python 2 * Range Master * Stalker * Tek 5 * Vigilante * Xcess Newest Users * CraterERNF * Cap7a1n Falc0n * Firestar25 * HyperBlaster113 * Ofirofir9 * Radioactive ion * Sniperskull * Spacegy4 Users in Power * GameGear360 (Bureaucrat, Sysop) SEMI-ACTIVE * NBP3.0 (Sysop) INACTIVE * NStrikeAgent335 (Bureaucrat, Rollback, Sysop) ACTIVE * REALNerfNinja6 (Bureaucrat, Rollback, Sysop) ACTIVE * THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (Bureaucrat, Rollback, Sysop) ACTIVE __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse